


The Art of Breaking

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, Gerudo!Zelda, Kinda, M/M, Rito!Ganondorf, Zora!Sheik, fuck yeah, not quite back into my zelda fanfiction swing, probably will only do this one chapter, triforce swap au, zora!link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Darkness had come from beneath Hyrule Castle and a thing known as the Malice tainted their lands. Zelda wasn't going to take it lying down. With the help of a fiery desert Rito, a wise sea Zora, and a strong Yiga blademaster, the group works to discover a way to defeat the Malice.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 11





	The Art of Breaking

The water was cool despite the heat from the desert sun. Pulled up from an underground oasis, the pool of water gathered in a main bowl, carved from rock, where it split into four and cascaded down to circulate throughout the entire town, giving its citizens much needed nourishment.

Sitting on the edge of the rock column, Zelda was able to get a full view of Gerudo Town. The sun warmed her tan skin but lacked its usual bite thanks to the mist the water provided. Sitting there was the best way to get some quiet time to think to herself.

Beside her, Terrako watched a summerwing butterfly flapping nearby, beeping a few times to get its attention. Terrako had been given to Zelda by Impa of the Sheikah tribe nearly ten years ago.

Purah and Robbie had crafted the little robot and despite its cute appearance, Terrako held immense fire power. Wherever Zelda went, Terrako followed like a loyal hound.

Terrako beeped at the butterfly again, waving a leg at it.

Undeterred, the butterfly perched on Terrako’s top.

Beeping in anger, Terrako swatted itself in an attempt to get the butterfly.

Zelda giggled as the butterfly flew off while Terrako stumbled after dazing itself. “Terrako, leave it alone, you silly robot. It’s doing nothing to you.”

Terrako shook itself then beeped, scuttling to sit beside Zelda.

Zelda smiled, patting Terrako’s side before humming, looking down at the Gerudo in their stalls, selling their wares, and the travelers visiting their town.

“The Rito will sing of a red-feathered hero who would fall to the shadow below. A venom immune Zora with wisdom beyond his short years whose heart holds many fears. And a Gerudo with a heart of stone whose power cannot be activated alone.”

Terrako tilted to the side with a questioning beep.

“Do you think something is going to happen, Terrako? Something bad?”

Terrako bounced, beeping and shaking itself like shaking its head.

Zelda chuckled at the robot’s actions. “Yeah, I suppose you can’t put all of your faith in old rhymes, huh?”

“Are you up here, Zelly?” a voice asked as a head popped up over the edge of the rock wall.

Zelda turned to see that it was her younger sister Riju.

Riju looked a lot like their mother Urbosa, more than Zelda did. Her red hair was longer than Zelda’s, reaching to her lower back, and was braided to keep it neat. Her eyes were green compared to Zelda’s bright blue.

Zelda had gotten her eye color from her Hylian father which was exceedingly rare since Gerudo blood was strong.

“Hey, Riju,” Zelda said as Riju climbed up and came to sit on Zelda’s other side.

Terrako beeped in greeting.

“Mom said you have to come down for dinner,” Riju said, kicking her legs back and forth.

“Is it dinnertime already?”

Zelda hadn’t realized that she had been up there for several hours. It hadn’t felt that long.

Riju leaned back on her hands, taking in the view of the town and the expanse of rolling sand beyond their walls. “Do you think we’re going to war?”

Zelda startled, looking at her sister. “Why do you say that?”

“I heard mom talking to Buliara about the soldiers that were caught last week lurking in the desert. Why do you think they want our home?”

Zelda didn’t respond right way.

Soldiers scoping out their home was practically a weekly occurrence. For some reason, King Rhoam of Hyrule wanted either their land or their alliance. She wasn’t sure which. King Rhoam also seemed intent on garnering alliances with the Yiga, Sheikah, and desert Rito. So far all three had resisted him and in a show of defiance, signed treaties with each other and the Gerudo.

A united front against a single enemy.

Zelda sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t know. I suppose some people covet what they cannot have.”

“Seems stupid to want a desert though.”

Zelda snorted at Riju’s answer. “Yes, I suppose it does.”

“Maybe they want Terrako.”

Terrako gave an offended beep.

“I don’t think they want Terrako,” Zelda chuckled. “Come on. We should get down before mom comes up.”

Riju hopped to her feet. “Race you!”

Zelda didn’t hurry as Riju slid down the ladder and raced off towards their home. She wasn’t in any hurry and Riju always like to win in races.

Terrako clambered down the ladder on his own, going ahead of Zelda. Once the little robot was on the ground, Zelda climbed down the ladder.

Urbosa was already at the table where the food sat.

“I win!” Riju said, grinning at Zelda.

Zelda chuckled. “Oh, I just can’t beat you.”

Riju puffed up then plopped down in her seat.

Patricia barked, making her way under the table for scraps.

“Were you up there the entire time, Zelda?” Urbosa asked as Zelda sat in her seat.

Zelda nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that much time had passed.”

“I just became worried. With the Hyrulean soldiers lurking about…” Urbosa sighed, closing her eyes. “It’s dangerous to be alone.”

“I had Terrako.”

Terrako beeped, lifting itself up in pride.

“Terrako won’t be able to protect you from many enemies, Zelda.”

Beeping in annoyance, Terrako waved at Urbosa.

Zelda imagined the little robot was telling her mother off.

“Lady Urbosa!” Buliara walked into the room flanked by two other Gerudo guards. The two women each held a Hyrulean soldier.

Urbosa’s gaze hardened at the sight of the soldiers, standing from her seat.

“We found these two lurking around the eastern entrance.”

“What should we do with them, Chief Urbosa?” one soldier asked.

Urbosa stared down at the two soldiers who stared at her with contempt. “While I would like to lock them up for trespassing, I think I have a better idea. Tell your king that if I ever see your lot around here again, that I’ll consider it an act of war and you’ll regret making an enemy of me.”

“Desert rat,” one soldier hissed.

“Better than a Hylian bitch. Get them out of here.”

Buliara nodded then swept an arm out.

The two Gerudo guards walked out with the two Hylian soldiers, Buliara bring up the rear.

Once they had left, Urbosa sighed, sitting back at the table.

“Mom?” Riju asked. “Are we going to lose our home?”

“No, darling, we’re not going to lose our home.”

Riju didn’t look convinced, but dropped the subject as she began to eat.

Zelda doubted King Rhoam would ever give up on his conquest for their home. Greed drove people to do desperate things.


End file.
